Kowalski
Character Synopsis Kowalski 'is an important character from the Dreamwork's Madagascar and one of the four primary characters in Peguins of Madagascar. He is considered second in command as Skipper's Lieutenant, being the smartest on the team and tallest (being an outcast). Kowalski forms plans for the group and usually takes notes for Skipper. His knowledge has allowed him to take up positions as an inventor, medic and countless others Character Statistics 'Tiering: 9-A physically. Low 2-C '''with Chain Reaction '''Verse: Madagascar (Dreamworks) Name: Kowaski Gender: Male Age: 25 Classification: Pygoscelis Adeliae (Adélie Penguin) Special Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Stealth Mastery, Ingenious Intelligence, Weapon Mastery, Surface Scaling and Resistance to Extreme Conditions. Through technology, Kowalski has the following: Time Manipulation (Can stop time with the Stopwatch), Age Manipulation (Capable of reversing the age of opponents to where they are babies) ,Memory Manipulation (With amnesia spray and his Sonic Brain eraser), Mind Manipulation (Those who ingest the Truth serum are forced to tell the truth, no matter what. Can switch the brains of his opponents with his own. Can take away someone's intelligence or give himself more intelligence), Time Travel (via Time Machine), Size Manipulation (Shrink Ray allows Koawalski to desize his opponents), Fragrance Manipulation (S.T.A.N.K is a huge stink bomb), Gravity Manipulation (Sonic Velocitizer changes gravity), Precognition (Capable of predicting the unexpected), Dimensional Storage/Hammerspace (Has a toothbrush that can be summoned from other dimensions), Portal Creation (Can create portals to alternate worlds), Duplication (Jiggles multiply when hit with blunt impact), Telepathy (Via Psychotron), Can freeze motion at will, Flight (via Hover Boots), Emphatic Manipulation (Can throw his enemy detector at enemies and make them see Kowalski as a friend. Can make everyone love or vehemently hate whoever he chooses. Persona Disentanglizer can remove violent tendencies from a person and transfer them into a new body), Fire Manipulation (With Flamethrowers), Explosion Manipulation (With explosives), Ice Manipulation (With ice-based weapons) 'Destructive Ability: Small Building Level '(Superior to Gloria, who can create huge holes in brick walls. Managed to incapitate Nana , who on her own was content with Alex, who is a african male lion with martial arts training. Additionally, he is comparable to the rest of crew, as such with Skipper). '''Universe Level+ '''via Chain Reaction (Through paradoxes, Kowalski can cause the universe to become erased, ceasing to exist due to a self contradiction) 'Speed: Subsonic '(Has a hard time being detected by security cameras. Capable of outpacing trains just by sliding) 'Lifting Ability: Class 10 (The Peguins are treated as physically the best in the series, placing them above Alex and the gang, including Gloria) Striking Ability: Small Building Level '(Capable of beating up people who are argubly superior to Alex) 'Durability: Small Building Level '(Has survived blows that would easily kill any adult human. Can endure explosives that can easily blow up walls and rooms. Has survived vehicle accidents and even plane crashes) 'Stamina: 'Very High 'Range: '''Standard melee range normally. With his creations, he can range from tens of kilometers to '''Universal+ Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius '''(He is the smartest of his team he has shown expertise in engineering, theoretical physics, cosmology, biology, chemistry, and other disciplines and can create a working device out of practically anything if given enough time) '''Weaknesses: Stated to be emotionally cold and is obessed with science, leaving him prone to suffering long episodes of depression if certain scientific criteria do not meet his expectations. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dreamworks Category:Madagascar Category:Geniuses Category:Spies Category:Scientists Category:Protagonist Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Martial Artist Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapons Master Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Heroes Category:Memory Users Category:Time Benders Category:Fragrance Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Hammerspace Users Category:Telepaths Category:Ice Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Duplication Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Mind Users Category:Time Traveler Category:Size Users Category:Age Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2